Many LED lamps have light emission oriented strongly into a forward half space. In particular for incandescent lamp-retrofit lamps or in the field of medical technology, however, more strongly omnidirectional emission is desired. However, sufficient cooling of critical components, in particular the light-emitting diodes, must also be ensured. These two requirements compete with one another. The necessity for larger cooling bodies significantly restricts the freedom for solutions having omnidirectional emission. In particular for retrofit lamps, the external dimensions of the lamps to be replaced are to be maintained.